


Out of the Cold

by haldoor



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilerish for 1.15<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no rights; I play with words for free<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Connor suffers from insomnia; he spends the time thinking about his relationship with Oliver<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/profile)[csichick_2](http://csichick-2.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _Connor/Oliver - Maybe something fluffy or domestic_. This has already been posted at the comm.

Connor rolled over, awake again – the insomnia hadn't stopped just because he was living with Oliver – and studied his boyfriend in the dark. Oliver was sleeping soundly, and why shouldn't he? Connor had promised to stay with him, despite the screaming inside his head that told him to get the hell out while he still could.

Oliver being the one to have HIV had definitely not been something Connor had ever considered. Naturally, he'd worried about himself – considering how many partners he'd had recently, it wasn't surprising – but Oliver? Shy, kind, and not exactly every gay guy's wet dream, Oliver shouldn't have been anywhere near someone carrying it.

But he had.

It wasn't that Connor didn't care for Oliver – obviously he did, or he wouldn't be here – it was more that he was angry, he decided, watching the shadows deepen on Oliver's face as he dreamed. Yes, that was it: he was _angry_ that some prick had been thoughtless enough to infect this thoroughly nice guy with something evil. If Oliver had been like Connor used to be – uncaring about anyone except himself and the pleasure he could get from using other men – then maybe he'd have deserved it, but… Oliver was so far from being that kind of guy.

Connor moved up onto his elbow, reaching out a hand and gently running his fingertips through the edges of Oliver's dark hair. Frowning tightly, he whispered, "I don't know what you did to deserve this _thing_ , but I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you live the longest, healthiest life that you can, okay? Because… you can't die on me; not now I finally realized how much I need you."

He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Oliver's forehead. Murmuring against the skin, he added the last few words almost silently, his lips caressing. "I love you."

"Mmm, Con-?" Oliver mumbled, shifting under Connor's ministrations, and somehow managing to line their lips up perfectly.

Dropping a kiss on the soft mouth under his, Connor sighed as he moved away. "Go back to sleep, Oliver. Everything's fine."

But Oliver blinked more awake, myopically attempting to focus on Connor in the dark. "Connor? Why are you awake? Are you okay?"

"Hey," Connor told him, pulling the blankets closer and moving against Oliver's side. "It's nothing; I just… got cold. Need to snuggle."

Oliver's lips twitched upward as he wrapped an arm around Connor, pulling him in. "You're a secret snuggler. I like finding out these things about you."

"No, I'm not," Connor insisted, still unable to accept something so corny about himself. "I'm cold, that's all."

"Yeah, sure." Oliver's voice still sounded thick with sleep, but the disbelief was evident too. "C'mere. I won't leave you out in the cold. Not ever again, I promise."

Connor closed his eyes, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he tucked his head under Oliver's chin and held on tight. "I know you won't."

~//~


End file.
